Transparency
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Ed and Al want to take a vacation but end up learning more about two other people that have the same, otherwise, lives as them! AU-ish.


**Hi everyone! I've decided to make a crossover between Mother 3 and Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood! I haven't seen the anime of course but there are similarities. Both are based on brothers that go on journey's (sort of) to complete a task that takes sacrifices. Claus and Alphonse can relate the most I believe since they have been 'changed' is like the only way I can put it. So please forgive me if I use things that I think were used in their alchemy training, when clearly it probably wasn't. **

**SO I'm gonna leave it at that and leave you all to read on and see what the story's about. Al and Ed have kinda been growing on me if you know what I mean (ELRICEST) I could say. But not really in this. It's more of a fluffy kind of thing between all four of them. ENJOY! Leave reviews if any! AU-ish.**

* * *

*Crunch!* *Crack!* *Smoosh!*

the fallen branches went under the alchemists trodding feet. Well at least for Edward. Alphonse had to be real careful not to take a wrong step and fall through the ground, considerably how unstable it is. "Great idea taking us on a small vacation brother!... Although I have no clue where we are."

Ed almost deadpanned. "Well to tell you the truth... neither do I." he laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Relax though. I know using alchemy to travel is a bad idea but I wanted to try it at least once." Ed was right. Using alchemy to fix things was one thing, but to be transported is another. "If you say so." Al said following Ed up a path.

They were currently walking through a very humid rain forest. This didn't bother them one bit. They've been through worse, so they could take it. Then again trying to get through was mostly a bother. "Brother what kind of creatures do you think live here?" he asked following Ed through the greenery. Carefully maneuvering through vines Ed spoke out. "Well... I should guess the regular kinds that normally run around here. Squirrels, bears anything." using a huge travel knife to cut made things a little more easier.

For Alphonse it was a different story. 'Tis true he can go on in temperatures and weather like this, but when it comes to water the only idea that comes to mind is rust. Humidity doesn't cause rust to form, but the rains can. Al would go through water like it was nothing with his normal body, but in this he's just a tad bit more careful. "I guess you're right about that. No enemies to attack us either." they came upon a small field of rose bushes.

"A little help." Ed asked. He was carefully hoisted from the ground and onto Al's shoulders. "Well considering where we are, I don't think any of our enemies are likely to come here." Al commenced walking through the thorned bushes, non of the sharp attributes affecting him, not one bit. "But... then again I do like this place. It feels so serene and tranquil. Nothing bad that you can sense you know brother?" he uses his arms to push most of the bushes out of the way. Ed knew he didn't want to get jabbed by a random thorn, but decided to pick one out using his metal right arm.

Sniffing it gave him a sense of peace. "I guess. But this is just a portion of where we are. Can't put our guards down for a second." He nodded scoping from left to right the forest. "Hey I think I see a clearing up ahead!" Alphonse said pointing out. True to his words there was a small clearing at the end of their little path.

They go past the remaining rose bushes, Al putting Ed down. "Well this path should lead us somewhere." the blond said walking forward. Al just shrugs and follows his lead. Though nothing much changed from the last couple of yards they treaded from, they did come upon something else. Something not too familiar with anything they've seen before. "Uhh brother, what is that?" Al asked having a question mark on top of his head.

"Whats what?" the blond asked. he slowly followed the others point of view to see an animal with long legs, a gray part body, and a long neck that connected back into the ground. It didn't look normal... But to them it just looked like a regular bird. Save the fact that the wings almost looked like elephant ears.

"Lets just try and not annoy whatever that is-" he was interrupted with a hose shaped object coming from the stomach of the animal. Both Ed and Al had nervous faces and looked at each other quizzically. Birds don't usually have hoses, but it is a different place right? Until the hose ended up making a huge *FWOOOOSH* that elephants make. The head that was in the ground popped out quickly as if it was expecting them.

It turned around and just like that, there was this ostrich like animal with the body of an elephants head. It screeched with the ostrich and blew with the paciderm's trunk. "This is so surreal. Ostriches don't have those kinds of bodies do they brother?" Both were still a little dumbfounded until Ed finally piped up.

"Not at all. Lets just avoid this thing and keep on going." he nervously said, a small smile, trying his best not to provoke the creature. They stepped from side to side, almost in a circle around the animal. The bird like creature tlited its head, every time a bird does when it wonders what the next plan of action it takes. Once on the other side of the animal, the ostrich-ephant just screeched once more and ran off in the opposite direction. Ed breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't want to hurt the thing, but it looked so unnatural." he concluded, fingers to his chin.

"I'll say. Lets keep going and see what else we come into!" Al said walking the direction they were originally going. Their walk kept going on for about five minutes. Almost of pure silence. "Do you think that animal we saw back their was-" "a chimera? I'm pretty sure it was." Ed finished for him. The so called chimera found back their obviously didn't mean that an ostrich and elephant could make that.

Even if it was just one measly encounter with one of the animals on this land, it couldn't help but make the two wonder. If that one was neutral and benign, who knows if any other creature on this land is the same or not.

their ongoing treck somehow got their minds off the subject. They started to stumble upon a building of some sort off in the distance. A small race and they came upon a deserted... laboratory. "Why is there a lab in the middle of a forest?" Ed said. The place looks as if no one has been there for ages. Abandoned, you could put it. "I wonder what happened to this place?" Al asked.

"They wouldn't look like any place to do any good, not for you or me." Ed was inspecting a little bit of the entrance. 'Property of the Pigmask Army. Experimentations are in progress. Any animals you wish to be merged with another is highly recommended. No strangers allowed!' it finished. "What do you think a pigmask army could be?" Ed pushed the entrance through. The doors practically squeaked and landed with a huge *thump!* that echoed from the inside out.

"Ehehehe." Ed watched the inside of the place. "Sounds like a group of people who uses this place to make chimeras." Ed shrugs at Al's response. "i don't think this is a good idea to head into a place like this. Even if it is abandoned I wouldn't take my chances." Al says stepping in along with his brother. They both found a map of the place beside the door to another room. "This place must be huge to have all of these entrances!" Ed said pouting, not up to the task of looking around now. "Maybe we can find some answers in this." Al said.

He was referring to the pile of papers all over the floor. They scooped them all up and put them in a pile in Al's hands. "Experiments abilities to operate on other animals body parts: a success." "Of course, this place must have been a place to work on animals." Ed concluded just by looking at the pictures. There was one with a mix between a horse, and what looked like a tarantula. It ended up having the body of a spider, a horse head and eight hooves. That brought an awful feeling to Ed's stomach. How could they work on such animals and get away with it?

"C'mon. We should get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps." Ed felt a cold wave brush past him. "Alright brother... What's this?" Al said. From the corner of his eye, right next to the outside entrance, hidden behind the wall. Its corner was blue, so it must be blueprints. "Let's see what else they were hiding." Ed used his metal fist and punched through, getting minimal damage but enough to slip the paper through. "Let's go outside, I can't read anything in here." Once outside they extended the blue prints out onto the ground.

It held the shape of what appeared to be a person. Almost like a child's. **"Experiment A Omega. The ultimate weapon to use on the seven needles. Name of subject: Masked Man. Original look: young child about 9 years old. Had orange hair, yellow and teal shirt, no shoes and brown cargo pants. This to be viewed by Dr. Andonuts and the Pig King himself."** A look of sincerity replaced their faces. Had they really done an experiment on a young child? Who was just found out of nowhere? Around the bottom left corner of the blueprint it stated he was 'presumably dead'.

This brought many ounces of shame into Ed and Al's faces. The animals experimented were one thing, but a human being? And one that was passed? That was the last straw to this place. Nature was meant to run its course, and nothing and no one had a right to interfere. Especially this pigmask army people. "They have no right." Al said bluntly. The blueprints had the child's right arm replaced with a cannon of some sort. Wings were implanted on his lower back. A small compartment that held a sword, and finally a mask that goes over his head, not to reveal his identity.

"Do you think it's too late to save him brother?" Al asked out of curiosity. "If he has a family of his own, of course it's never too late. This is like the same situation with us." Ed slammed his right arm into the ground causing a massive hole to form. Using alchemy to bring someone back was one thing, but maybe restoring them was another? "C'mon. We have a job to do. And don't worry, this is still a vacation. Someone just need's our help right now." he flashed a cheeky smile to Al. Al couldn't show it, but he smiled on the inside and nodded to Ed.

They rolled up the blueprints and stashed it into one of their pockets. They continued their trek of what it seems like to be a various openings. One was a small cart that led way up a wire to a place called **Club Tittiboo.** Neither of the Elric's wanted to take any part of that, the name made them giggle so they decided to turn the opposite direction, south. They passed another small lab that had a pigmask person standing off to the side... Two that is. Both the brothers just glared at them, while they on the other hand, got spooked and ran into the construction like place.

Walking further south they found what appeared to be train tracks. Oddly, there were bird shaped heads on sticks coming out of the ground. Fuses even on their heads. Just another one of their awful experiments Ed thought. "Brother should we really walk on the track to see what's over there?" Al waited for a response. "Well we've both been through worse, a train's not gonna stop us now is it?" he looked triumphant with his logic. "I guess not." with that they started heading off west in the direction of west. No one even stopped them. Not so important for safety they take it.

After what seemed to be a long, long walk in their steps, they found a hot spring to relax in. "Wanna get in for a small while Al?" he asked. "Sure!" Ed stripped down to only having boxers on and Al just jumped in with him. A huge splash engulfed Ed in warm water all over, a little bit on the burning side, but otherwise felt relaxing. They both took deep breaths and let the air out, fully content in the spring. Al's metal actually started gaining the warmth.

"This place sure is weird. Those train tracks took forever to overcome." the alchemist said closing his eyes. "I guess." Ed was dozing off. They took about five minutes more until Ed finally decided to come out and put on his clothing. Al waited until he was finished dressing himself when it was time to leave. As usual, the same path they were walking on involved cave like structures, most leading somewhere else. As much as Ed wanted to explore he spoke with Al and just kept on walking. Half of the time they ended up meeting some creatures.

Mushrooms that could walk, but away from them considering how big Alphonse was. A dog with a mushroom head even ran as well not wanting anything to deal with them. Alphonse breathed deeply and sighed. "Something caught your helmet?" Ed asked. "No. It's just that, sometimes when I want to feel an animals touch they usually do come to me, but this place is... different. It's like every animal is now merged with another. Sometimes I just long to touch the soft fur, or feathery like body and remember what it feels to go in between my fingers. Even your skin and hair brother." he finished just looking straight.

Ed watched his brother's face. Obviously the younger boy did long to feel things, mainly warmth. If it meant anything to Alphonse, Ed could have used alchemy a long time ago and given him his body back. But that would require a huge sacrifice. "Don't worry!" he put his left hand on Al's shoulder. "By the time all of this battling and such is over, I'll be sure to get your body back. I'll be the first thing you feel." though he couldn't show it like Ed could, but Al was blushing under that helmet. "_I really hope so._" he said to himself. As if to snap him out of it, Ed rubbed his face onto Al's for reassurance. Ed giggled and walked back. "Alright lets see what else this place has to offer!" Al looked before saying "Yeah!".

Finding the opening was almost a blessing. Free to move as they pleased once more they discovered that there were more paths, and people to talk to. Going south brought them into a village of some sort. "Finally a place with people we can talk to!" Ed said practically rushing forward to one of the citizens of the place. He was twelve years old, had a red short sleeved shirt, white all over and brown cargo shorts. "Hey my name's Edward, and this is my brother Alphonse! Do you mind telling me where we are?" he asked courteously.

"H-Hello! Haven't seen you around these parts. Welcome to **Tazmilly Village! **The only actual known society to the **Nowhere Islands. **My name is Fuel. It's a pleasure to meet you!" he shook Ed's hand. Going towards the armored fellow, he looked from top to bottom. "Greetings Fuel! Don't be surprised from my outer appearance. I'm not a bad person." Al said trying his best not to squish the young child's hand. "That's alright. Are you a part of the pigmasks?" he said inspecting his body, even Ed's for a small second. "Actually there Fuel, we discovered a laboratory where they experimented on animals. We're thinking about bringing it down." Ed said. Besides being told they were on an island, they had better things to talk about.

But they still appreciated the information. "Ahhh I see. Well we aren't really for the pigmasks either. Changed things a little over to about three years ago. Didn't used to have this kind of technology. Couldn't go against them with our kinds of weapons." Fuel said kicking a nearby pebble. "How's about I buy you two a treat from our hospitality? Come on!" he said. They ran off to the nearby bakery southwest. "Thanks!" Ed said eyes sparkling at the variety of items he could eat in one sitting. Al was mostly a little less hungry, but shared in his brothers taste of food.

"My my, hungry customers today aren't we?" "They're new to the island Shannon." "Oh! Welcome! How's about you pick what you like on the house you two!" she giggled. "Thank you ma'am!" they said in unison. They picked out various items of nut bread, water bottles, even a tasty burger. They scarved it down in less than minutes. They layed back on their wooden chairs happy with their stomachs filled. "Wow you two can eat! You remind me of two of my friends." Fuel said looking at the table top. "What are their names?" Al asked. "Lucas and Claus. Both were really cool twin brothers. Claus was always full of energy, Lucas cautious but willing to help him with whatever Claus did."

"They're my best friends, along with this girl named Nana. Anyways, it was the same three years ago when the pigmasks came and... a tragedy happened. This thing called a mecha-drago appeared and killed their mother Hinawa." Both the Elrics spit out their water. Choking a bit, they thought. They lost their mother _too_? "Both took it really hard. Lucas was upset and Claus was angry at all of it. Their father went to jail for assaulting one of the villagers. Claus went to give him an apple and... ran off to fight the thing." he finished looking out the window. This story was making something click in Ed and Al's heads. Fuel was watching the sun glint off of a nearby sunflower. "He never came back. To this day his father is still looking for him. But somehow, we know he'll never find him." Ed and Al looked at each other, and excitedly tossed things out of their pockets to look for something.

Ed finally found the blueprint of the chimera child. "Uhhh... Did he have orange hair?" Ed began. "Yes." "And a yellow and teal shirt?" Al asked. "Yes..." "and brown cargo shorts?" they said in unison. "That's him. Why?" They looked at him with shock and let the blueprint fall spread out onto the table. Fuel was confused as ever, not knowing they had such a thing with them. However, upon reading the description, and images, something started to click in his own mind as well. "This... This can't be..." "Claus." the alchemists said.

His face of shook was one that was the same as Ed and Al's. "So... he's a-alive?" Fuel uttered. They nodded to his response. "Well... You could say so." Ed bluntly stated. It only took Fuel a matter of seconds to check the other parts and that was his answer for that. "So now what do we do? We have to stop this person from pulling these needles, and waking a dragon. Brother where do we go? Can we be able to find and restore him?" Al asked with serious eyes at Edward. "Of course buddy. Using our alchemy, we can be able to find him. He's just like you and me, just different that's all." he smirked at Alphonse. "Listen Fuel, thank you for the food and welcome, but we suddenly have a rescue mission to achieve." Ed and Al rose from their seats and was about to head out the door.

"Wait!" Fuel yelled standing from his seat. "If you do end up saving him... Please bring him back to Lucas and his dad. Also... If it means anything I hope things get restored for the both of you as well." Fuel said a little shyly. "Thank you." "Thanks for your hospitality. I hope we meet again." Ed, then Al responded. They left the bakery and began at the middle of town. "Ok. Now how do we find a 'masked man' figure?" Ed took a deep breath. "Well where do we begin?" "We can start with the map that was secretly attached on the corner of the blueprint." Al said pulling it off and unfolding it.

"How did you, when did you, and we." Ed just stopped a little annoyed he didn't see it. The extra map showed about seven locations. Three in some locations, three in others. The ones with the MM must be the Masked Man's successful use of the pulling of a dragon needle. One in a snowy mountain, a castle and a smaller island not too far from Nowhere Islands. The ones with L, most likely for Lucas appeared in a cave, a small lake and a temple. The final one that was needed to be pulled was on a place called _**New Pork**_** City**. "So we go there... but where is it?" Ed asked.

"HEY WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THAT! THAT'S PIGMASK ARMY PROPERTY!" A loud voice shouted from behind. It was a pigmask colonel dressed all in white, even a white cape.

"Awww sounds like a darn shame to me." Ed said and they both turned at him with glares. "Now look I-I don't want any trouble, just give it-" Ed however seized the opportunity of taking him by the collar. "_How do we get here_." Ed asked voice dangerously low. "W-Well, you c-can only get there by a flying auto mobile!" "Call one for us then." Al faced him directly eyes glowing quite a bit. "Y-Yes with pleasure." Almost like a quick phone call he called for the flying limousine.

Once it arrived, Ed and Al boarded it like they would any vehicle. Neither wanted to face the driver, even when he spoke to them. They just gave him small nods and a thank you for taking them to this city in the sky. The car ride to the city was like a regular car ride, but just in the air. The Elric's have been through bumpier rides. About five minutes passed and they were out like bugs. Just casually walking did them some good, as not to gain so many looks from citizens. But they never noticed them. They were too busy being mesmerized by the lights and faulty objects.

"This Porky must be a known person. Bringing people here. Still doesn't change the fact he's a menace." Ed said with great disgust in his talk. "I know what you mean brother." Al said. They both couldn't help but rethink to what Fuel said. "_They lost there mother three years ago when the pigmasks came along_." somehow this brought sadness into both of their hearts. Ed had a few tears escape his eyes. He could feel Al put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll get mom back, just like we'll get him back. He said looking down at him. They nuzzled faces. They kept going East until... They found a statue.

... dedicated to _king porky._ Ed's anger somehow built up to an extreme as he sent lightning of his own at the base through his finger, causing the statue to slice in half and explode. Others felt the shaking of the explosion, but didn't think much of it.

As suddenly as that occurred, they started hearing screaming. It was coming from a really tall building northwest. They ran as fast as they could back, this time going north, careful not to crash into anyone. Although there was some commotion with a few of the cops there, Ed and Al heard something else. It was as if the screams were of people that were falling from a high place. Ed could feel the difference between them though.

One was a child, a dog, a girl, and two men. The child.

"LUCAS!" they screamed as they smashed their way into the building by jumping and crashing. They hit one of the spikes going down at first, but blew up a part of it to see only a long dark passage that led a long ways down. The screaming they felt was coming close, and they jumped from the ledge. Al ended up catching the pink headed girl and two men. Ed caught a dog and... Lucas. A little surprised at first by these strange people, Ed smirked at him whispering "You'll be fine." Lucas couldn't help but wrap his arms around the boy's shoulder.

It only took them a couple of seconds to a minute to finally land onto the ground and in a crouching position. "Is everyone alright?" Alphonse asked. "Yeah we're fine... thanks to you metal head!" the pinkette said. "Who are you two?" Duster asked as they all got reassembled. So with that the Elric's told their story of how they got their, before to what happened to them, and what their prime mission was now. They did introduce themselves quickly as the situation was getting a little more squished at hand.

"And that's what your son has been turned into now." Ed finished. Flint couldn't believe this, and just put his hat over his eyes. Just knowing that made him think, why didn't I look out more?

"Then lets go get him." Lucas said reluctantly. His determination was best needed as Ed and Al smirked at each other, and went off running onto stairs. Flint on the other hand went ahead a little earlier just to make sure. "So... How did you know about my brother being, you know?" the blond asked looking up at the two alchemists. "Blueprints. At an abandoned laboratory where we saw these weird animals." Al explained. They thought it was enough time for Flint, deciding to run and explain. "He'll be fine believe us!" Ed said running down the stairs.

"I... I hope so." Lucas said rather quietly. "Speaking of the masked man, how did you two end up like that?" Kumatora decided to ask. "We were regular people just like yourselves." Ed smirked. "We were just fine being a family. Our mom, dad, me and Alphonse." they explained. "Until one day our mother was in a terrible accident. It took her life." Ed said with a serious face. Lucas perked up, eyes filled with curiosity from the words 'mom' and 'accident'. "We didn't want to live without her, we just couldn't. Then we turned to a technique we pretty much learned today. Alchemy." the stairs ended and the ground was all black. The craters on each side had lightning and purple aura's were trailing from the inside.

"Alchemy is cool and all... But when we were trying to revive their mother, it ended up taking us in sacrifice. Al in general and my right arm and left leg. We couldn't do anything after that. We just wanted our mother." he finished.

"Just like us." Lucas said, head down. Both Ed and Al walked towards him and kneeled to his level, to which he looked at their eyes. "We realize your brother must have taken a huge risk trying to avenge your mother. We did too, but they were just rash mistakes. We didn't know until it happened to us." Ed said putting a hand on his shoulder. "But for now we have to prevent him from getting the last needle right? So let's stop him, you pull it, and maybe we can change the... your world from what it is now." Al said.

Lucas took their words into mind, and nodded. No other choice now, but to move further. Just some paths going here and there, made it seem endless. Boney started barking after they saw a cowboy's hat flying in the wind. Just a little further into the path and Lucas' father was on the ground. "Lucas. That man. Is indeed Claus. He's Claus. It took three years but I finally found him Lucas." he said. They left him there, thinking he would catch up. There casual running was halted by a strange earthquake. It occurred every other step, as if something was coming there way. It ended up being a spider machine with... Porky inside.

"Spankety, spankety, spankety! I might as well end it for you all here! My toy is already heading to the needle, so I wouldn't bother. Might as well toy with you all one more time." the dictator said. No one said a thing, until Porky noticed the two new members of their party. "And who might you two be? Don't look like any of my toys. I'll just make you two a part of my collection!" he proceeded to cough and wheeze, even spit a little. Lucas, his friends and the Elric brothers were in no mood to deal with Porky's shenanigans.

A fight started between the spider and the party of friends. Missiles launched, spider legs shot out, Lucas and his friends took a great amount of damage. Despite all of that they were still able to fight. Half of the time Porky would strike out at the Elric's but they dodged them all in split seconds before it even tried to strike them. "Persistent now aren't we?" the man said coughing again. Lucas mainly healed everyone, Kumatora sent out stars that could blow anything up and the others just attacked. "They really are strong." "Especially Lucas." they said watching the boy dodge and attack as he could.

The battle eventually started to lessen, his machine lost power altogether. "You think you've won huh? I don't think so. I can take all the damage but nothing happens to me. I'll just hide away in this. The ultimate safe capsule! Nothing can hurt it inside or out. Later suckers! Spankety, spankety, spankety!" he said with the capsule like thing and he was sealed. The group didn't attempt to scratch it, knowing they've won that fight against him. "Let's go get your brother." Ed stated.

A small hot spring helped them become refreshed and healed, knowing they were tired from the battle with Porky. following the final path that led the way north, twists and small turns. Then there he was. Leaning at the needle. Everyone walked forward, and he stood up. Turning around he took out his sword. Sending out lightning to knock out Lucas' friends, but the Elric's dodged with ease. The lightning hit Lucas, but a badge like item sent it back. The masked man was struck and took small damage. A fight was insued between the two. But, Lucas wouldn't fight.

His whole life spent alone, without his mother, and brother, only to find him in front of his eyes... Fighting against him. He never wanted to hurt him, and he won't. Ed saw his distress. He could feel the tension of not wanting to fight. If it was his brother, he wouldn't have the nerve to fight him either. Al thought the same.

"_**Stop...**_** Fighting" **they heard. The masked man only continued to unleash assaults on Lucas, not one backing away. Even if Lucas couldn't fight back, he could at least heal himself. The voice was heard again.

"_**Lucas... Claus... Stop fighting."**_the voice said. It sounded, even felt like a young lady. It was very faint.

"_**Claus... You're name is Claus! You aren't Porky's toy!... You're our son!"**_the voice said. "**_Can you hear_ me?**" she said. Lucas finally started to recognize the voice. It was his mother. She was trying to get through to the masked man. His attacks did start to die down. Looking left and right, where the voices were coming from. He tried his best to cover his ears. Once tried a really strong attack against the blond only for it to be blocked by Alphonse. "We can stand around and let you get beaten." he said with his head turned to the side.

The man jumped and tried to slash Al, until Ed swipe kicked him away. Grunting the man just stood there. Watching them. The faint memory of being babies, along with Lucas, came back. People talking. Most likely their parents. "**Make us Proud**." was what they both heard. The masked man ended up just stopping their dead in his tracks. Not attacking any longer he just... removed his mask.

"He looks just like you." Ed said to Lucas. Indeed he had the same blue eyes as Lucas. The orange hair, in a duck tail form. Both just faced each other. Claus just smiled at Lucas. He picked up his sword and shot lightning out. So close to hitting Lucas, Ed charged in front to take the blow. Obtaining such power into his right arm. Claus ended up breaking down crying down into a four style on the ground. Lucas ran to him, knelt down and embraced him. Claus embraced back. Both letting their sobs fill the air. Lucas patted his head feeling the same orange puffiness he used too. Both looked into each others eyes and...

Nuzzled.

This brought a surprise to Ed and Al's faces. They did the same thing the Elric's did. They both smiled warmly at them. "Lucas." the blond heard the orange headed boy speak. "Pull it." He said smiling. the blond nodded, standing up. The others recovered from their knockout and just watched them. Knowing Claus was no danger anymore, Ed and Al stood behind him holding him on his shoulders so that nothing else happens. Claus realizes this and just smiles up at them both. Lucas now at the needle, pulls it, letting the shear part disappear, and shooting it up into the purple skies. It ended up dying the sky a bright white and yellow. The Earth started to shake. Smoke came out of the needle hole and everything went into chaos.

* * *

Mountains shook, waters raged, everything started to crumble even the city in the sky. Ed and Al weren't shocked at the sudden events, but tried to keep their footing. the whole place ended up turning white. All there was currently is silence. Everywhere was white, no one to be seen.

"Brother?"

"Al?"

The two voices called out to each other. The ground started to flourish with vegetation, specifically grass. Ed came into appearance, looking at the grass beneath his feet. He found Alphonse just a few meters away. He walked to him and both just looked around. "Where are we?" Alphonse asked.

They felt to more presences near them. Sunflowers started to bloom around them, small hills, just everywhere. "Where do you think we are?" Alphonse asked. "You're with us!" yelled a familiar voice. They twisted and turned wondering where that voice came from. "Over here!" another voice echoed. Just to their right the two figures walked towards them. It turned out to be Lucas... and Claus. The orange headed child still sported the cannon arm and broken wings. "I understand we're WITH you, but just where?" Ed exemplified.

"The legend has it, the one who pulled the final needle will pass their heart to the dragon's. From there they are able to make it do as the one who awakened it, wants it too." Lucas stated. "That's pretty much it." Claus finished. "huh. Weird place for a dragon to be awakened. Where do you think it could be?" Ed wondered. They couldn't see anything longer than at least twenty feet or so due to the dense fog.

The sky itself was pure white too. '_**You don't have to look any**_** _further.'_ **a voice they could all clearly hear and feel. Unsure of where it was coming from due to the fog, Al just looked around like he did looking for the twins.

'_**Down here.'**_It called once more. They looked surprised at the voices actions and all faced down. Their eyes landed on a child about one or two feet tall, no older than three or four years old. "And who might you be?" Lucas asked calmly. The child smiled.

'_**The dark dragon'**_he said. Their eyes went wide in amazement. "You mean... Y-You're the dark dragon?" the child smirked and giggled at Claus' remark. "_**Ironic or so as it is I really am. And as of that I was summoned for one duty. To obey the one with the pure heart. **_** _Lucas. "_ **he said bowing to the blond. He sported small wings that looked like a dragon's, violet eyes and black hair. His clothing was only a green shirt with a hexagon in the middle and blue shorts, and red shoes white socks included.

Lucas smiled at the child's humbled action. He patted his head. He turned his attention to the Elric brothers. Then to Claus. "My first wish is... to restore Claus to his original being." he said. Ed and Al turned to each other smiling. "I sometimes wish it could be this simple to change us back to the way we were." Alphonse stated. Ed couldn't help but look at the ground.

"And to restore them to their original forms as well." the Elrics were surprised at Lucas. "Y...You don't have to do this." Ed said with earnest honesty. "But I do." Lucas smiled, Claus the same. "_**I have an easier solution."**_the dragon child said out loud. Just as suddenly as he said that, he took out of his shirt to reveal a diamond shaped object. "_**This is meant to heal and restore."**_he stated. He motioned for everyone to put hands all around it. Rather he took everyone's individual hand and did so.

"_**All you have to do is touch it."**_the child said ever so softly, it almost felt solemn and caring. Each put out a finger to touch the crystal. The touch felt like touching a droplet of water, but it felt warm and soft like a rabbit's fur. They all smiled. A bright light started to engulf each and every one of them. The yellow light engulfing Ed, healed his right arm and left leg... to their original state.

Alphonse's whole body could be felt as if it were being lifted of all it's enormous weight. Lucas could feel the gentle quality fill into his mind, and body as if it was a warm breeze. Claus himself could feel it the most. All those years of being used, the technology on him, and stress... disappear.

Once it was done, they looked at their bodies. Ed had an arm and a leg back, Al had his body back, Lucas felt much better, and Claus looked and felt different... in a good way. Ed and Al faced each other, mouths open in awe, and the tears trickling their way down their cheeks. They tackle embraced each other. "Al!" "brother!" they said. Al so longly missed the feel of skin and hair, specifically Edwards. The smell of his scent, and the love within his heart swelled.

Lucas looked at Claus' original state. Hair normal, right arm back, no wings. It's like nothing happened to him. "L... Lucas!" "Claus!" they yelled tackle hugging each other too. The embrace made them feel whole once more. Like before, both groups nuzzled noses and laughed. That is until they looked up and faced each other. The Elric's ran towards the tins, the twins likewise and all ended up in a group hug. Their sobs and tears were all they needed as they felt each others warmth.

"_**Is there more you wish for me to do, Lucas?"**_the dragon child asked. Realizing they were busy with their moment, he smiled and heard something. '_I wish there was a home where we all could stay together... as a **family."**_the child gasped. It's almost as if Lucas used his mind to tell him his other wish. With that done the skies turned into a baby blue thanks to the birds that came out from the ground. The sun gave warmth to everything around the land. When they stopped their tears and looked up, they felt like some things have been lifted.

"_**I'm sorry to say this, but I cannot bring anyone back from their passing."**_he stated bluntly, but enough for Lucas to understand.

"Oh! I have something for you Alphonse!" Al said. Al looked at him confused. Out of his red jacket pocket he pulled out a rose and placed it onto Al's right ear. "It's beautiful." he said. Ed smooched his cheek.

Lucas had a similar idea, when he found the nearest sunflower, picked it and placed it to Claus' right ear. "Thank you." he said also smooching Lucas' cheek. Just beyond from where they were crouching, there was a wooden home, with what seemed to be an air conditioner, a chimney and the vast glorious beauty of mountains beyond the back horizon of the house. "Do... Do you want to live with us?" a shy blond asked. Ed laughed and hugged Lucas. "Of course." Ed responded.

Ed picked Lucas up onto his shoulders, Alphonse doing the same for Claus. "You can live with us if you'd like." Ed asked the dragon child. He blushed and smiled. "_**I'd like that."**_he said following their direction. Lucas holding Claus' hand, Alphonse the same for Edward, whilst the dragon child William, come up with now, went into the direction of the house. Their meetings were truly life changing.

* * *

**Ok my first long story ever in one chapter! It is a huge accomplishment I should say. Thank you to all the readers who have read it all! Leave a review if you'd like! Anyways, yeah both groups ,Lucas and Claus, and, Edward and Alphonse, lost their mothers, so why not become a family just like that? I think both of their relationships are cute and fluffy.**

**Now that they're a family, they'll have four times the fun :)! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
